


Over The Shoulder

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn!Reader and Stubborn!Sam get into a fight and instead of apologizing, Reader decides to go to a bar. </p><p>A.K.A "imagine fighting with Sam, going to a bar, flirting with some guy, Sam sees you, picks you up over his shoulder and fucks you when you get home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt "imagine fighting with Sam, going to a bar, flirting with some guy, Sam sees you, picks you up over his shoulder and fucks you when you get home." from dirtysupernaturalimagines a LONG time ago. *Wear a condom, kids. 
> 
> This got long and fluffy towards the end. Enjoy!

"You had no right to go there by yourself!"

"Last time I checked Sam this was a free country! You don't tell me what I can or can't do."

"I do when you make the stupid decision to try to gank a monster by yourself."

You roll your eyes at Sam Winchester's comment. He was near the front door, a few feet away from where you stood near the motel bathroom. You were glad at the distance. You can tell that the tall hunter was fuming from where he stood but so were you. Your decision to track down the monster wasn't stupid and you decided to tell him since he didn't seem to understand that.

"It wasn't a stupid decision! You weren't here and I found the lead. I had it in the bag until you guys barged in."

"What else are we supposed to think? You just ran off-"

"I am not a little girl, Sam!" You hated the way he was looking at you right now. You swear you can hear him patronizing you though his anger and that only boiled your blood even further.  

"But you sure did act like one, Y/N! You could have died!"

"I've been a hunter for years, Sam. I know how this works." You start to move away from the bathroom, reaching the nightstand near your bed to grab your motel key.

"Yeah, because you always had us to hold your hand."

"Wow." You didn't think your boyfriend felt that way. Sam's declaration had stung but it also fueled your anger. You hold Sam's fiery gaze as you stalk towards him. "Thanks for the faith in my abilities."

Sam's jaw clenched, his pink lips pursed in anger. His eyes tracked you as you moved closer to the only exit in the room. Your hand had reached the doorknob when he growled out "Where do you think you're going?"

Your head snapped up at his harsh tone, your eyes meeting the fire that was burning in Sam's hazel orbs. Your own eyes narrowed into a glare and made sure Sam can hear the annoyance in your words.

"I'm going to take a walk," you ripped open the motel door, pausing before looking over your shoulder. “Or do you want to tell me that I can’t and that I should stay home and be a good little girl for you?”

“That’s not fair, Y/N.” Sam said, his anger dimming just a bit to let his hurt through.

You stay in the doorway for a few more seconds, so close to giving into Sam’s patented puppy dog eyes. You could just stay in the motel and say you were sorry but that line of thought boiled your blood with rage. You did what you had to do. You found the clue, tracked down the monster without supervision, and almost had it dead until the Winchesters showed up and made it difficult. You are not a child to be taken care of and the sooner Sam understands that, the better your relationship with him will be.

“I gotta clear my head so I wouldn’t wait up if I were you?” You shot your shoulder. You crossed the doorway, closing the motel door behind you as Sam calls your name.

Walking quickly, you cross the motel parking lot and hope your anger fades away soon. Your feet chose the direction you walked in, your beat up boots pounding the pavement to drown out the messy thoughts swirling around in your head.

You wanted to go back to Sam. You know that but you don’t know if you wanted to apologize or scream at him some more. You scrubbed at your face out of frustration and continued to walk. You took the time to take in your surroundings, not really paying attention when you first drove in with boys.

There was nothing of interest, the shops closed since it was late at night. The area reminding you of every other hum drum town you find cases in. You walk into town for five more minutes, your irritation chipping off bit by bit, before you come across a bar.

You remember Dean mentioning a bar a few hours ago; saying something about picking up chicks after a job well done but that was this morning. Before you interviewed your witness, before finding your humongous lead, and WAY before your blowout with Sam. Thinking about the fight again relit your anger. Changing your mind on going back to the motel, you stomped your way to the bar; a few college kids moving out of your path.

You surveyed the building once inside, surprised to see it lively even if it wasn’t packed. You took a deep breath then worked your way toward the bar. Swooping up a magically empty stool, you ordered a beer to get you to relax. As the bartender moved to get your drink, loud round of cheering erupted from the pool table. Glancing over you see Dean holding up a pool cue over his head in victory, a large group of college girls loudly clapping and yelling.

 _So that’s where Dean’s been._ You think to yourself. The older Winchester fled the war zone in the motel room to win over chicks. With the smug grin plastered on his face, you couldn’t say you blamed him. He was smart enough to get away.

“Here’s your beer, darling.” The bartender’s voice caused you to look back in front of you. The bartender smiled at you once he got your attention. You couldn’t help but to smile back. It was instinct plus the bartender was very cute. Grabbing the cold bottle, you thanked him.

“No problem.” He replied, mouth still curved up in a smile. “Names Derek. If you need anything else, just holler.” Derek winked at you before moving down the bartop.

You laughed at the action, wondering if the man was flirting or just trying to get a tip. You drank your beer as you watch the mute tv screen in boredom. Derek came over every once in awhile, making small talk and asking questions about you. Now it was clear to you that he was flirting. His hand lingered a bit on top of yours when he delivered your drinks and subtly inserted his plans for tonight into your conversation.

You didn’t mind the attention. The flirting was meaningless to you seeing as you were dating Sam but Derek’s company kept you from distracted from your lover’s spat. Once Derek handed you your third beer and moved away to help another patron, someone took up the empty bar stool beside you. You sneaked a glance to the left of you to find Dean Winchester facing you.

“Where’s Sammy?”

You took a long drink before answering the hunter. “He’s probably in the motel room where I left him.” You can feel Dean’s eyes on you but you ignored it to pay attention to your drink.

“It was that bad huh? You grounded him?” Dean smirked.

You rolled your eyes at his comment, his immaturity surprising no one.

“I just needed to clear my head, Dean. Is that okay with you?” You snapped.

“Woah Y/N.” Dean put his hands up in surrender, straightening up in his stool. “I was just trying to make light of the situation.”

Your fingers drummed hastily against your beer bottle as you took a deep breath. Slowly blowing out the puff of air through your lips, you blinked twice before turning your seat to see Dean face to face. “Don’t you have some girls to keep company?”

Dean shook his head as he smiled at you. He leaned over and swiped your bottle from your fingers, raising the opening to his lips. “Actually,” Dean replied once he as done with his sip. “I’m keeping this seat warm for someone.”

You cocked your eyebrow at Dean questioningly, confused at his statement. You had a question ready for your friend when Derek walked up to the two of you. The bartender eyed the beer bottle dangling from Dean’s fingers before addressing you.

“Hey Y/N, need another beer?” He asked. You shook your head and ordered two shots of Tequila instead. You were suddenly in the mood for something stronger. Derek nodded, fetching two shot glasses.

“First name basis, huh?” You heard Dean quip from your left. You spared him a quick look before Derek placed the glasses in front of you. As Derek poured the amber liquid, he asked Dean if he wanted anything.

“Nah man,” He flashed your stolen beer bottle. “I’m good.”

Once Derek was done, You gulped down the shots quickly. Wiping at your mouth, you looked up to catch Derek’s surprised expression. “You didn’t even flinch.” The bartender seemed mesmerized.

You smiled at him before putting up two fingers. “Two more please.”

“Salt and lime this time, sweetheart?”

“I wouldn’t.” Dean interjected from his seat before looking over his shoulder. You ignored the older Winchester and kept your sights on the bartender in front of you.

“Sure.” You answered Derek sweetly. “Sounds fun.”

Dean sighed as Derek grabbed the supplies. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Dean gets up from his stool after that comment, tapping the bottom of the bottle on the wooden bar top before leaving as Derek sets down the salt and lime wedges.

“Mind if I join you?” Derek asks, sliding one of your full shot glasses towards him.

“Not at all.” You say, not caring one way or another what Derek does. The bartender slides the salt and lime wedges over to you as a body slides into the stool Dean just occupied. You ignore the movement to lick the back of your hand, sprinkling salt on the wet stripe you left behind.

“Y/N.”

You jump at the sudden sound of your name and quickly turn to see Sam sitting beside you.

 

“Sam? What are you ---? You took a quick look at your boyfriend’s stiff posture before a light went off in your head. “Dean called you.”

Sam didn’t say a word, not confirming nor denying your accusation. “You know,” you say, lifting up your shot glass then putting it back on the wood top. “If you really wanted to check up on me, you should have attached a baby monitor on my hip.”

Sam’s vibrant blue green eyes rolled at your statement. “Can we go back to the room and talk this out?”

You wanted to. You did want to go with Sam and drop this argument but you were too stubborn for your own good. “Only if you’re going to apologize.” You answer, flashing a forced smile at the hunter.

“Ready sweetheart?” Derek’s voice caught your attention and undoubtedly Sam’s. Derek’s eyebrow was quirked up in confusion as he took in Sam’s presence. A quick look at Sam’s face told you that your boyfriend was sizing up the bartender. Derek held out a lime wedge for you, glancing back between you and Sam. You took the wedge and thanked Derek.

“On three?” You kept your eyes on Derek’s, making sure to keep his attention on you and not the buff guy to the left off you. The man nodded and started to count down. You ignored Sam’s second call of your name and went through the motions of a proper tequila shot. Lick the salt, drink the shot, and a quick bite and suck of the lime. Grimacing at the sour taste the lime left on your tongue, you see Derek refilling your glasses with more alcohol. As you opened your mouth to tell Derek that you were done for the night, ready to go to the motel, Sam speaks over you.

“She doesn’t need another one. She’s leaving.”

Derek hesitates on his pouring, not sure on whether he should be listening to Sam or not.

“Says who?” You growl, the warm feeling in your belly a mixture of the tequila and anger. “What if I wanted another drink with my friend Derek here?”

Sam doesn’t answer your question. He gets up from his stool, takes out his wallet, and places a few bills on the wood top. “Babe,” Sam finally says, looking straight into your eyes. “Let’s go and talk.”

You turn away from him, huffing your irritation. “I”m not moving any time soon, Sam. So unless you’re gonna drag me out of here, you should probably wait back at the motel room.”

You hear Sam let out a deep sigh behind you before you start to apologize to Derek. The bartender is still watching the interaction between you and Sam, eyes ping ponging back and forth before settling on you.  

You start to pick up the salt shaker, ready to start another round when you felt a pair of arms circle around your waist. “What the-?” You start but you're shocked into silence when you're hefted off of the stool. Strong muscles lift you into the air which cause you to flail around in panic. “Sam?!” You gasp, your instinct to call for for Sam kicking in.

You turned around in the tight embrace while elbowing and hitting at hard flesh to see the face of your snatcher. You calmed your motions when it became clear that it was Sam who had a hold of you. You scowled at your boyfriend, punching him once on the shoulder as your try to get out of the tight circle of his arms. Your head was starting to swim, the warm tingle of alcohol in your stomach now spreading throughout your body.

“Sam, what are you doing?” You hiss, trying to get the tips of your toes to touch the ground. Sam had you plastered against his chest, arms like bands around your waist with your feet hovering an inch above the floor.

“You said If i wanted to get you over to the motel room,” Sam answers calmly as if he wasn’t making a scene in a college bar. “Then I had to drag you there. This is me dragging you.”

Your mouth dropped in surprise. Your boyfriend doesn’t usually behave like this. Sam typically likes to keep the attention off of him. “Are you kidding me?” You breathe, wriggling a little against Sam’s front.

“I’ll gladly let you on your feet if you agree to come with me right now.” Sam offers.

Your glare must have said it all since Sam smirked down at you. “Alright then.” was the last thing you heard before you were bodily lifted over Sam’s shoulder. His shoulder dug a little into your stomach, making it a little hard to breath. His arms wrapped around your dangling legs, getting a good grip on you before walking toward the exit.

“Sam!” You yelled, surprised at Sam’s decision. You were shocked at the outcome of events and only had it in you to look around your surroundings. You can see Derek getting smaller and smaller as Sam walked away with you, the bartender’s eyes filled with worry as he tracked you.

“Hey!” Derek yelled out from behind the bar but was interrupted when Dean shushed him. You shot a pleading look at Dean, hoping to send silent waves of help. Maybe Dean can talk some sense into his younger brother. Dean looked over the scene that was playing out and just smirked. He leaned against the bar, drank from his beer, and just smirked. Oh Dean was going to get his ass kicked later.

Sam carried you out of the bar, ignoring your soft blows against his back, and walks straight toward the motel.

“Is this really the reasonable way to deal with this?” You question, trying to appeal to Sam’s logical side. You hear Sam chuckle, his shoulder pressing into your tummy as he laughed.

“We passed reasonable a long time ago.”

You pouted at the never ending sidewalk knowing that Sam was right. You wouldn’t have talked to him even though you wanted to. You blamed your stupid pride. Instead of fighting Sam’s hold, you relaxed into his carry ignoring the strange looks you two were receiving. The two of you walked in silence, Sam’s hand `occasionally patting the back of your thigh as he continued his graceful stride to the motel. A few minutes passed when Sam finally slowed down to a stop, He fumbled with his keys before entering the room and when he stepped inside, not making any movements to move you from his shoulder.

“Uh, Sam.” You say, straightening your body so you wouldn’t be draped over Sam’s broad back anymore. A strong hand flew to your spine, pushing you down so you were still over his shoulder. His hand rubbed against your back as you questioned what he was doing. Sam ignored your question, his rubbing warming up your skin and thigh.

Sam turned around in a circle, apparently looking for something.  You wiggled your legs about in the arm hold Sam has them to remind him that you were still in his arms. He starts to move then, walking a short distance before he turns around and sits on one of the two motel beds. As he sits, he slides your body down his chest, moving your legs so that your thighs straddled the outside of his. You were sitting on his lap in this new position, his hands resting on your hips as you place your hands on his chest.

You were content in sitting in silence, running your hands over Sam’s shirt until he found the need to speak. He wanted to have the conversation so he can start it. His hands smoothed up your sides, fingertips skating over your ribs before cradling your head and pulling you in for a harsh kiss.

A surprised grunt escapes from your crushed lips, your fingers sliding up from his chest to comb and grip through his hair. The kiss came as a shock but the action had sparked a feeling of arousal in the pit of your stomach. Sam’s hold on you gets a little tighter once you start kissing back. You feel one of Sam’s hands move off of your jaw to rest on your left ass cheek. Sam parts his mouth, letting you take a much needed gasp of air, his tongue licking your bottom lip before he sucks it between his teeth.

You couldn’t help but moan once Sam lets go of your lip, swollen from the suction, nothing but Sam and arousal clouding your mind. Sam’s head falls backward, taking deep breaths before he goes to find his way back to your lips, and his bared throat has never looked so inviting. You pressed kisses to his jaw line then started a trail down to his neck, stopping to nibble at his olive skin. Grunts left Sam’s mouth, filling both the room and your ears. The sound caused your hips to grind down onto Sam’s, the need for friction blinding every other want.  

You ground your hips on his crotch again, repeating it when you feel Sam's growing hard on through your jeans. You stop your movements for a second, lifting an inch off of Sam's lap so that you're hovering over his heated lap.  

“Y/N,” Sam pants. His hands are scrambling for your hips, trying to pull you back down to where he wants you the most.  

“Wait,” You chuckle, tugging at Sam's belt.  “I need your help here.”

In a blink, you found yourself flipped onto the bed, now lying down on the sheets as Sam fumbled with his clothes above you. Any other time, you would have laughed at how bad Sam wants it but the fire of arousal burned fierce in your belly. You mirrored Sam's actions, stripping off your own jeans and shirt, desperately wanting Sam on top of you.

Pulling down the waistband of your panties, you glance up to check Sam's progress. Sam was kneeled before you naked, chiseled muscle on display for your eyes only. You took your time staring at your boyfriend’s bare chest, your fingers still on your underwear even though they itched to touch Sam’s skin. You heard Sam chuckle and it broke your concentration. He shuffles forward, his hard cock bobbing as he crawls towards you.

You could feel yourself dripping down your thighs,your wetness soaking your panties ever since Sam slung you over your shoulder.  You sat motionless on the bed, not able to take your eyes off of the gorgeous man making his way towards you. Sam had a small smile on his face as he settles between your thighs.

He covers your still hands with his, moving them away from your waistband and raising them so they lay above your head. He covers both of your wrists with one hand, keeping them pinned against the pillow, while his other hand cups your right hip. Sam’s fingers trail over your hip bone, leaving you gasping at the sensual touch, before hooking them underneath the elastic of your panties. You watch as Sam peels away your underwear, lifting up your hips to help him get them off.

Sam’s hold on your wrists ~was present~ as he threw the garment over his shoulder. His gaze was predatory as it swept over your body, your pussy bare for him to see. You hitch up your hips to get closer to Sam, eager to get any part of the younger Winchester on you.

“Sam,” you pant, tugging your wrists against his broad hand. “Baby,  I need you.”

Sam kneels over you, ignoring your plea, as he takes your lips in a kiss. His body hovers a few inches over yours, his hips slotting into the space between your thighs.  He rubs against your crotch, his dick sliding against your slick folds, pulling moans out of your lungs.

Waves of pleasure roll through your body, your nerves lighting up as Sam rocked against you. His grip on your wrists is still tight as ever as he pulls away from your mouth, pushing you back when you lift your head to chase his lips.

Sam plants kisses alongside your jaw, leaving bursts of heat on your skin as he presses your mouth down your chest. His free hand trails down your abdomen, cupping your sex when he reaches it, two thick fingers dipping into your wetness and rubbing tortuously slow. Your hips shoot up off of the mattress, your reaction to Sam’s touch and wanting to get more than just fingers.

“Sam,” You groan, your words rough with desperation. You couldn’t control your hips as they bucked against Sam’s hand again. You look down to see Sam lick a stripe over your nipple, sucking the flesh into his mouth. Sam moans around your breast, biting lightly, smiling around your nipple when you groan at the bite. As much as you loved the attention Sam was giving you, you needed more than just fingers and his mouth.

You tell him so through a loud whine, clenching around his fingers, when he slides his mouth off of your breast and up to your neck.  

“More, more, more.” You chant, giving Sam more skin to nibble on. You drunk on arousal when you heard Sam reply with a laugh and the word “No.”

Your hips stop their movements, stunned at the turn of events. Sam withdrew his fingers from your soaked pussy only to rest his hand on the inside of your thigh, close enough to your folds to drive you crazy. He squeezed your wrists once before he started to speak against your neck.

“I won't fuck you,” Sam breathes, his teeth leaving marks all over your throat. “until you tell me that you,” He pauses to suck a huge bruise near your collarbone. “should have waited for backup.”

Your mouth drops open in protest but Sam was immediately there, pushing his tongue past your lips. He thrusts against you, the head of his dick sliding over your clit, and leaving you speechless. You were too keyed up from the teasing to argue.  

You nod your head frantically when your boyfriend breaks the kiss to hear your answer. “I should have waited for backup.” You vocalize when it was obvious that Sam wasn't just going to accept the nodding. You wrap your legs around Sam’s middle to encourage him to enter you.

“Baby, you could have gotten hurt.”

You tore your eyes away from where both your hips met and met Sam’s sad gaze hovering above you. His hazel eyes seemed wet even in the dim motel room, his chestnut hair hanging around his face like a curtain. You can feel the concern and worry Sam held in his eyes pouring out of his skin.  

“I know,” you say, wishing you guys had the nerve to do this earlier. “But you should have a little faith in me, Sam.”

Sam removed his hold on your wrists, moving both his arms to use his elbows to balance himself over you. Sam’s fingers combed through the parts of your hair he could reach. His touches were soft and tender as he spoke.

“I have faith in you, Y/N.” He rested his forehead on top of yours, his pointed nose touching the tip of yours. “But those monsters don't care if you're skilled or if you found the clues all by yourself,”

His voice trembled faintly as he spoke and you listened to every word carefully.  “They won't hesitate to kill you.”

“I know that.” You say softly, not wanting to fight but just reminding Sam that you are a hunter too.

Sam tipped his chin forward, quieting you with a kiss.  His hands slid down your sides to grip the outside of your thighs and squeezed.  You moaned at the sensation,  hips knocking against his and reminding you of previous intentions.

“I know you know.” Sam whispered against your lips once he backs away. “But not knowing where you were. No text, no call, no fucking clue to where you were?”

If you were giving this speech you would have been angry but Sam only sounded tired and sad. You wanted to add your two cents but you knew Sam wanted to get this out in the open.

“I was going out of my mind when I read your note. A note, Y/N? You could have been dead on the floor and I would have been miles away just reading your note when I could've been with you.”

He was staring into your eyes now, his own eyes brimming with wetness.

“I'm sorry.” You say, looking deep into his hazel eyes so he knows it's the truth. You pull on his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

Sam had no more objections, falling into the passionate kiss and leaning half of his weight on top of you. One of his hands leaves your thighs to line himself against your slick hole. You couldn't help the gasp you pushed into Sam’s mouth once he slid into you, thick hard flesh stretching your walls in a delicious fashion.

Sam’s breathing hard as he fills you up, softly moving your thigh outward to give him more space. It feels like he's going agonizingly slow so your hips gives little thrusts to help him sink into you faster. Once Sam's hips were pressed against yours, his dick fully sheathed in your wet heat, you clenched around him.

Sam groaned at the action, gripping your hips hard as your eyes flutter at the feeling of being full. After a few heavy pants, Sam moved backwards, inching out of your sex as he lights up every single one of your nerves. You whimper as he pushes back in, your hands scrambling to take a hold of his straining biceps. Sam starts a slow pace, placing small kisses on your shoulder as you moan out loud.

His steady pace gradually increased, his hips pumping in and out of you as your body was getting close to its peak. Sam let go of your hips, his hands pulling on your arms that were wrapped around his neck and pinned them to the mattress above your head.

You groaned at feeling restrained, feeling Sam’s strength in his thrusts and on your wrists. “I'm close, Sam.” You gasp, your thighs squeezing against his sides to stave off the orgasm.

Sam slows down at your declaration, grinding his pelvis against your swollen clit, causing your hips to jerk at the sudden surge of pleasure.

Sam does it again, chuckling at your reaction. He dips his head down, catching one of your nipples between his teeth. He tugs at it, stopping when you buck against his hips.

“I wanna see you come,” Sam growls, eyes trailing down your sweaty naked body. “You gotta make yourself come since you want to do things by yourself.”  

Your eyes widen at his request, knowing full well he expects you to orgasm without his help. Sam’s smirked at your open mouth expression. “I mean,” Sam says as he places a kiss on your throat, hips pressing against where you need friction the most. “You can always ask for help.” He snaps his hips, laughing when you let out a high pitched moan.

He knows how desperate you are and you know he's trying to make a point. Sam also knows how stubborn you can be so you arch your back, using Sam’s thigh as leverage, and swirl your hips. Sparks burst behind your eyes but the lust that bloomed in Sam’s eyes was satisfying.

You do it again slowly, smiling as you say. “I think I got it.”

Determined, you buck your hips, eyes rolling to the back of your head as Sam's thick cock moves an inch inside you. With your wrists held down and Sam not moving a muscle, your grinding wasn't doing much to chase your orgasm.

A few more minutes of rocking your hips, Sam suddenly releases your wrists but wraps you up in his arms, your chest plastered against his, as he starts pounding you. Sam’s fast pace has you gasping for air, your legs wrapping around his waist to get him deeper.  

Your nails rake down Sam’s sweaty back, a trail of high ‘ah, ah, ah’s leaving your mouth. You clenched around Sam when you reached your climax, points of pleasure bursting all over your skin as Sam continues to thrust through your orgasm.

You're pressing kisses onto Sam’s shoulder when you feel him stiffen with his own release. His hips move lazily as he groans. Sam captures your lips once he's caught his breath, leaving you dizzy when he breaks the kiss.

Sam pulls out of you gently and shuffles up the bed to lie next to you. He pulls you into a hug and you cuddle into his chest despite the heat he’s emitting. You smile as he presses a kiss to your forehead, basking in the incredible after sex glow.

You're halfway drifting to sleep when Sam starts to speak. “This is our “sorry we’re both stubborn” sex. Right?”

You snort out a laugh. “That’s one way to look at it. Although if this is where we end up, I don't think I'm all that sorry.”

It was Sam’s turn to laugh. Once the room was quiet, save for your breathing, you turned your head to say “I am sorry. About the whole thing.” You elaborate when Sam quirked up an eyebrow.

“It's alright.” He says, fingers absentmindedly combing through your hair. “It’s what I love most about you anyway.”

You felt warm against your boyfriend, near death experience and tiring argument long forgotten.


End file.
